


The Cheesecake Incident

by DistantStorm



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Zavala has a sweet-tooth, crimes against cheesecake, equal exchange, questionable foods, vex milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/DistantStorm
Summary: Zavala has a sweet tooth. Suraya knows her way around the kitchen. The Drifter demands something in exchange. Mild SteelPoncho(that's Zavala/Hawthorne, folks) vibes.





	The Cheesecake Incident

_I’m going to be late tonight. Fireteam decided to take a detour on Nessus and now Failsafe can’t decide whether she’d like them to go away or the Fallen. Lucky me. Whatever you do, DO NOT eat the yummy looking cheesecake in the fridge. I’m not kidding, Z. I know it looks yummy, but I promise you it isn’t. Trust me on this. -S_

She wasn’t wrong, he thinks, as he looks at her note. The dessert looked perfect. Zavala blinked in its direction, on the top shelf, in the back of the fridge. There was nothing suspect about it.

It was taunting him.

It was not well known, but the Commander had an impressive sweet tooth… for certain things. He also had a Hawthorne, who was an impressive cook and even more amazing of a baker(of everything but pie). Their relationship was a perfect storm for his taste buds. Suraya was nearly constantly popping something he hadn’t had in years(decades… centuries, who counted) into the very nice oven in his kitchen. It was incredible.

So this small, unassuming little cheesecake, complete with a little chocolate swirl on top, was driving him crazy. She had made him cheesecake before. It was divine.

Perhaps she tried a new recipe? Maybe she’d forgotten an ingredient and remembered afterward?

He had to find out.

He pulled it from the fridge. Jostled it gently. It had set properly, seemed to be structurally sound.

Delicately, he lifted the edge of the plastic wrap covering the delectable treat and sniffed. Strange. It smelled normal. Maybe a little sweeter than usual? Maybe? He wasn’t sure. There was no way this wasn’t a delicious cheesecake that he would absolutely eat all of if given his way.

Well, the Commander reasoned, it was in his fridge, he owned the flat, and therefore the contents therein. He was pretty sure he’d requisitioned the necessary ingredients to make this cheesecake (even if she’d keyed them into his datapad herself) as well. He was sure it would be just as delicious as always. She really needn’t be so self conscious.

Very particularly, he lined up a plate, a heavily weighted fork, the cake cutter he kept in the drawer beside the day to day cutlery, and procured a short glass from the cupboard above the sink. He then retrieved milk from the refrigerator and filled the glass up precisely eighty percent of the way.

He very carefully pulled the wrap on the cake the rest of the way off, and was just about to carve his slice out of the treat when the door to his flat swung open and Hawthorne stepped into the kitchen, hands on her hips like this was exactly what she expected.

“Can you not read or did you ignore my message? Step away from the dessert, Commander.”

He sighs and drops the cake cutter onto the small plate he’s lined up for himself. “This looks just like any other cheesecake you’ve made. Certainly it is fine.”

She rolls her eyes, shutting the door before she steps over to the other side of the kitchen island and pulls the dessert away from him, carefully replacing the cover. “Did it ever cross your mind that I made it for someone else?”

That gets a reaction. “For whom?” He takes a step back, scandalized. “If that were the case, you would have made me one, like always.”

“It’s made with Vex Milk.” She takes a sigh that’s incredibly apprehensive. She sets her bag on the counter and puts the cheesecake back into the fridge. “I made a deal with Drifter. The Vex Milk was his request.”

“You’re kidding.” Zavala seriously hopes she is. That man was a stain on the Tower. He was only putting up with the Drifter because Shaxx said he had it under control.

“He supplied the special ingredient, I made the cake, and in return, he’s going to give me a list of every person who plays Gambit this week, with play time and stats for my ‘weekly bounties.’” She air quotes. “I am going to give a copy of that list to Shaxx, and he is going to keep an eye on the top players to make sure no one is getting too attracted to the Darkness.”

Zavala nods. Her reasoning is sound. “Vex Milk,” He mutters indignantly after a moment, still on about the dessert. “It’s a crime against cheesecake, Suraya. Even for a noble cause.”

“Yes, yes, I’m aware.” She pats his large shoulder. “I’ll make you one soon. A bigger one. With strawberries on top.”

He harrumphs. “Fine.”


End file.
